Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rock specimen and a method for testing pure shear of the same.
Description of the Related Art
Shear strength of rocks is a basic parameter in engineering construction. However, conventional methods for measuring the shear strength of rocks often require relatively expensive testing devices.
In addition, it is difficult measure real pure shear (i.e., pure shear when only a single shear stress is exerted on the shear plane of a rock) with conventional shear strength test methods.